


The Blind Date

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peterick One-Shot based on the "your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

"How do I look?"  
"Fabulous!" Brendon shouted, waving his hands about flamboyantly.  
"Great," I smiled nervously.  
I placed my hat on my head, shuffling it around on my head as I tried to find the perfect angle.  
"Are you sure this guy will show up?"  
My friends shared a quick look before nodding.  
"Patrick," Gerard said, placing an arm around me. "I've told this guy all about you. He seems interested, he's not gonna stand you up."  
"M'Kay," I murmured, nervously chewing on my lip.  
"Now c'mon! You're gonna be late!" Brendon exclaimed, dragging me out of the house.  
He quickly straightened my jacket while Gerard tried to fix my hair before they both shoved me towards my car.  
"Make sure to call us and tell us all about it afterwards," Gerard called after me.  
"And don't forget pictures!" added Brendon.  
"Okay, mom," I rolled my eyes.  
I drove out of the driveway, trying to ignore the giggling friends in front of my house. I love my friends, I really do. But they do tend to act like overexcited schoolgirls sometimes. Not to mention they like to get too involved in my love life. But, then again, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have a love life.  
I pulled up at the restaurant and carefully walked inside, my eyes darting around for the man my friends had described. Shorter, dark hair, dark eyes...I found someone who fit the description quickly and hurried over to them, sliding into the seat across from him.  
He glanced up with wide (and slightly confused?) eyes.  
"Um-A-Are you my blind date?" I asked, nervously biting my lip.  
"Erm-I-I-uh...I suppose so..." he answered. "Sorry, what's your name again?"  
"I'm Patrick."  
"Pete."  
The name didn't seem familiar, but I didn't question it. I wasn't very good at remembering names so it was likely I just don't remember my friends telling me his name.  
"It's nice to finally meet you," I smiled.  
"Yeah," Pete replied softly. "You have really pretty eyes."  
"Oh. Th-Thank you?"  
Pete chuckled. "You're welcome."  
A slightly awkward silence followed. Luckily the waiter came fairly quickly and after ordering our food our conversation came more smoothly.  
"Do you play any instruments?" I had asked, desperately hoping that I had something in common with the cute boy across from me.  
"I play the bass."  
"Really‽ I play and guitar and drums. I also sing a little. We could form a band!"  
Pete laughed at my eagerness, making butterflies fly around my stomach. I liked his laugh.  
"Yeah, I suppose we could," he smiled sweetly.  
We were about halfway through dinner and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I was enjoying myself more than I ever had on a date. But then I felt my phone buzzing.  
"Um-Hang on a second," I murmured, taking my phone out of my pocket.  
I opened the text, my grin flickering into a frown as I read what Brendon had written.  
"What's wrong?" Pete asked.  
"You're-You're not my date, are you?" I squeaked.  
The corners of Pete's mouth tugged downwards.  
"Um-Welllll..."  
"Oh god," I buried my face in my hands, my cheeks turning bright red. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my date because you looked like how my friends described you and you were eating alone but it turns out you're not my date and my actual date stood me up and-and-and-"  
And suddenly I was blinking back tears and I didn't even know why. But I did know that I was angry and embarrassed, and of course now it was worse that I was crying. But Pete jumped up and rushed me into the bathroom, wrapping his arms tightly around me.  
"It's okay, it's okay," he murmured.  
"I-I'm sorry," I sniffed.  
"Don't be," Pete sent me a soft smile, gently running his hand through my hair. "Look, I'm sorry I pretended to be your date. But you're really cute and I wanted to get to know you."  
I chuckled, wiping my eyes furiously with the back of my hand.  
"Do you want me to take you back home?" Pete asked.  
"Maybe," I murmured.  
Pete quickly payed before walking me out of the restaurant and towards my car.  
"I really am sorry I mistook you for my date," I sighed.  
"It's okay," Pete smiled. "I really liked hanging out with you."  
I smiled widely at him. "Maybe this isn't such a terrible thing."  
"Yeah," Pete nodded. "You wouldn't mind having another date would you? One that we're both aware of."  
I nodded quickly. "I think that'd be great. But I might need your phone number."  
"Oh! Right, here."  
Pete quickly typed his number into my phone before handing it back to me with a smile.  
"I'll make sure to take you out on a better date next time," he promised.  
"I can't wait."  
~*~*  
"Patrick, we're really sorry!"  
"Are you alright‽"  
As soon as I walked through my front door I was ambushed by Brendon and Gerard.  
"I was so sure he wouldn't bale," Gerard said. "I mean, he's done it before but he seemed interested in you so-"  
"Guys, guys, guys, guys," I laughed. "It's okay. I met someone else."


End file.
